1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to AIDS therapeutic agents containing a dehydrogenation polymer of a substituted cinnamic acid as an effective ingredient. More particularly, it is concerned with AIDS therapeutic agents comprising a dehydrogenation polymer of a cinnamic acid derivative with a phenyl group having at least one hydroxyl group or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an effective ingredient.
2. Description of the prior art
AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) has been spreading worldwide and constitute a social problem. At present, however, no effective AIDS preparation is known. For example, vaccinotherapy is being investigated. However, the denaturating properties of the proteinous portions of HIV-1 or HIV-2, an AIDS-causing virus, make it hard to establish reliable vaccinotherapy. Moreover, nucleic acid analogs such as azidothymidine are not acceptable cures in view of severe side-effects.
The inventors of the present invention have found that a substance with a strong anti-virus activity is contained in a water-soluble extract from ligneous materials and lignificated naturally occurring materials. Intense research was made into its components. As a result, a high molecular portion containing lignin has been found to have an anti-virus activity. Separately, it has been reported that lignosulfonic acid, an industrial waste in the pulp industry, has anti-AIDS virus activity. Isolation and purification of pure lignin from natural lignificated materials, though, is extremely difficult. The product is a mixture contaminated with hemicellulose or the like. Accordingly, there is a risk of side-effects due to the contaminants when it is used as a medicine. Furthermore, there is no evidence for the assumption that lignin consitutes an essential active structure closely related with the anti-virus activity or what type of lignin structure is more effective.